disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Sing Along Songs: From Hercules
Disney Sing Along Songs: From Hercules is a Disney Sing Along Songs video released in 1997 in countries outside of the United States such as the United Kingdom, Spain, and Australia. Songs #Disney Sing Along Songs Theme Song #Zero to Hero (Hercules) #A Guy Like You (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #Our Miss Minnie (Minnie's Greatest Hits) #After Today (A Goofy Movie) #Rescue Aid Society (The Rescuers) #Take Your Sweet Time (Jungle Cubs) #Out of Thin Air (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) #Pecos Bill (Melody Time) #You Can Fly (Peter Pan) #Adventure is a Wonderful Thing (Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure) #In a World of My Own (Alice in Wonderland) #One Last Hope (Hercules) Trivia *Segments only (no host). *The opening is similar to those of the Collection of All-Time Favorites Disney Sing Along Songs videos, where the Walt Disney Home Video logo (known as "Disney Videos" in the UK and other countries during the time of the tape's release) features the music usually used on the title card of the sing-along video and then the remixed opening before the showing of the actual title card for the sing-along video. *The remixed opening from Friend Like Me, Circle of Life, Honor to Us All, and Collection of All Time Favorites is included at the beginning. The remixed closing from the 1993 and 1994 editions of Heigh-Ho, Friend Like Me, Circle of Life, and Collection of All Time Favorites. *Released in all parts of the world with the odd exception of the United States, though "Zero to Hero" and "A Guy Like You" were released on the tape Honor To Us All, "You Can Fly!" was released on the tape You Can Fly and The Magic Years, and "In a World of My Own" was released on the DVD Disney Princess Sing Along Songs Vol. 2 - Enchanted Tea Party. *In the song "Pecos Bill", Pecos Bill is shown with a cigarette in his mouth, but it is erased in "Home on the Range: Little Patch of Heaven" in order to prevent drug influence. *Also in "Pecos Bill", the verse about the Painted Indians is cut in this volume, but it is retained in "Home on the Range: Little Patch of Heaven". *Known as Hercules in Spanish, released in Spain. *Tinker Bell appears at the beginning, where she uses her magic to make a scroll appear. That scroll serves as the title card to the sing-along program and each of the songs. Gallery Canta Con Nosotros- Hercules.jpg|The Spanish version of "Disney Sing Along Songs: Hercules" release cover. Disney Sing Along Songs From Hercules Title Card.JPG|Title card Zero to Hero.png|"Zero to Hero" Quasimodo 104.png|"A Guy Like You" Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-567.jpg|"After Today" The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-474.jpg|"Rescue Aid Society" Take Your Sweet-Sweet Time.png|"Take Your Sweet, Sweet Time" Kingofthieves261.jpg|"Out of Thin Air" Pecosbill.JPG|"Pecos Bill" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1886.jpg|"You Can Fly!" Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing.png|"Adventure is a Wonderful Thing" Alice017.jpg|"In a World of My Own" One Last Hope.png|"One Last Hope" Category:Hercules Category:Sing Along Songs videos